Comment jouer au poker, se saouler
by Speedy-of-77
Summary: ... et choquer le professeur Rogue. Petit OS délire, Drago aime Harry mais le rembarre au petit dej', comment se faire pardonner ? Une partie de poker, bien sur, mais pas comme les autres...


Bonjour à tous !

bon, eh bien, voila un petit one-shot qu'une amir m'a demandé d'écrire... j'espère qu'il vous plaira, il est pas mal long !

Disclaimer : rien n'est à moi, sauf le scénar et la rédac, tout à JKR et non, je ne me fais pas une thune sur son dos... mais que ne le sais pas encore ?

J'adresse aussi un énorme merci à **Polonius Silver**, mon béta, pour ses corrections, ses encouragements, son soutien et ses compliments. Allez vite lire ses fics _Plus loin_, _Fantomes_ et _Dans les pâles méandres d'un hiver brumeux_, ça vaut le détour !

* * *

**_Comment jouer au poker, se saouler et choquer le professeur Rogue…_**

**__**

Petit OS dédicacé tout spécialement à ma clémzouille… j'espère que tu vas aimer, ma chérie, je t'aime très fort, à la prochaine ! Gros bisous ! Dadou

« Tourne-toi, » murmura le blond d'une voix rauque à l'oreille du brun.

Celui-ci poussa un gémissement, faisant encore plus se durcir son partenaire, avant de s'exécuter docilement, se mettant à quatre pattes sous le regard brûlant de supériorité et de désir du blond.

« Tu me veux, Harry ? » demanda celui-ci d'un ton perversement excitant.

« Oui, Drago, je te veux, » répondit le brun dans un gémissement suppliant.

Drago eut un sourire victorieux et se pencha par-dessus Harry, frottant son érection dure et douloureuse contre les fesses du Gryffondor qui gémit encore. Le jeune Serpentard lui lécha l'oreille et l'épaule, éprouvant un plaisir infini à tenir à sa merci le héros de ce monde. Il se savait sadique et en jouait parfaitement. Il mourrait d'envie de le pénétrer dès maintenant, sans préparation préliminaire et sans douceur, mais il voulait aussi faire patienter l'autre le plus longtemps possible.

« P'tain… » Gémit encore Harry. « Drago, s'il te plaît… »

« Supplie-moi, » murmura Drago. « Dis que tu m'appartiens. Que tu n'auras personne d'autre. Jamais. »

Le brun ouvrit la bouche, mais Drago n'entendit jamais ces mots qu'il aurait tant voulu que le Gryffondor lui dise. Au lieu de ça, il fut réveillé en sursaut par son réveil. Il se redressa brusquement, avant de se rendre compte qu'il était dans sa propre chambre, dans son lit, et seul. Désespérément seul.

Il retomba sur le dos avec un juron. Agacé par la sonnerie stridente du réveil, il écrasa l'objet d'un coup de poing rageur. Le réveil, déjà en sale état, cracha quelques rouages et eut la bonne idée de se taire.

Drago poussa un grognement furieux. Puis il se leva brutalement et partit prendre une douche froide.

Le liquide fumant, noir et odorant, retomba dans le bol. Drago y replongea sa cuillère, tourna encore son café, puis but une longue gorgée et se brûla la langue. Il grogna, prit le pichet de lait, en reversa la moitié à coté et poussa un juron.

Bref, tout le monde l'aura comprit, ce matin-là, le Prince des Serpentard était de fort méchante humeur et personne n'osa l'aborder ni l'approcher. En fait, il était si renfermé depuis la fin de la guerre que personne ne l'approchait en temps normal.

« Rêves perturbants, Drago ? »

Ah, si, une personne osait encore rester à ses cotés. Blaise Zabini était, avec Drago, le seul rescapé de la septième année de Serpentard. Le reste était, soit mort pendant la guerre eu service de Voldemort, soit en prison. Drago avait été espion et Blaise n'avait jamais touché à la Magie Noire, de près ou de loin.

Le blond releva les yeux et fusilla son meilleur ami du regard. Encore une fois, comme toujours, Blaise était d'une resplendissante humeur presque insultante au yeux des autres. Il avait un grand sourire moqueur aux lèvres et le regard de celui qui en savait beaucoup trop. Le regard meurtrier du blond ne l'impressionnait pas le moins du monde – il était d'ailleurs le seul à le supporter sans broncher. A part peut-être Potter…

« Allons, allons, mon ami, » fit Blaise d'un ton condescendant. « Ne désespère pas… »

« La ferme, Zabini, » rétorqua méchamment Drago.

Blaise soupira.

« Si seulement tu essayais, Drake… » Dit-il en secouant la tête. « Il ne dirait certainement pas non, tu sais… »

Ce fut à ce moment précis que la bande des Gryffondors fit leur entrée dans la Grande Salle. Morose, Drago les regarda, focalisant son regard sur Potter qui avait un petit sourire charmant aux lèvres.

Granger se détacha du groupe et vint vers Drago et Blaise. Ce matin-là, pourtant, elle fut suivie par Harry qui fixa son regard à celui de Drago. Le Gryffondor portait son uniforme avec une nonchalance presque indécente, alors que ses cheveux légèrement humides retombaient sur son front et devant ses yeux.

Granger contourna la table et s'assit directement sur les genoux de Blaise, lui roulant une pelle magistrale qui leur valu les sifflements moqueurs des autres élèves. Ces deux-là sortaient ensemble depuis trois mois et filaient le parfait amour.

Mais Drago ne remarqua rien de tout cela. Il était bien trop préoccupé par l'arrivée d'un Harry Potter sortant de la douche à coté de lui. Bon, il ne sortit peut-être pas de la douche, mais ses cheveux étaient suffisamment humides pour que l'imagination du blond parte au quart de tour.

Puis, sans un mot, ni explication, Harry Potter s'assit à coté de lui et se servit tranquillement un café.

« Potter, qu'es-tu exactement en train de faire ? » fit Drago avec mépris en plissant légèrement les yeux.

Harry se tourna vers lui et lui sourit, d'un sourire charmeur et séduisant qui manqua de faire baver Drago.

« Eh bien, mon _cher_ Drago, je viens prendre le petit déjeuner en compagnie de ma meilleure amie et de son petit copain. Pourquoi ? »

Drago le regarda bouche bée, puis se ressaisit.

« Ca t'oblige à t'asseoir à coté de moi ? » dit-il méchamment.

Harry pencha un peu la tête sur le coté, gardant son sourire, puis se mordit la lèvre. Drago du se retenir pour ne pas sauter sur le Gryffondor et le violer sur place tant cette mimique était incroyable de sensualité.

« Ca t'ennuie tant que ça ? » demanda Potter.

Drago préféra ne rien répondre et se retourna vers son bol, détournant les yeux de ce petit démon tentateur. De toute façon, Potter était hétéro, pur et dur, donc pas la peine de se faire des films.

Pourquoi donc fallait-il que ce maudit Gryffondor soit si sexy et si attirant ? Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit le seul à avoir l'air de résister au charme du séduisant Drago Malefoy ? Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit hétéro ?

Drago passa le début du petit déjeuner dans un mutisme furieux. Blaise, Granger et Potter parlaient de il ne savait quoi et de toute façon, il était trop concentré sur lui-même à essayer de garder ses mains sur la table et à ne pas les glisser sur les cuisses de la bombe sexuelle à coté de lui pour y faire attention.

Puis il y eut un léger silence que Blaise rompit quelques minutes après.

« Alors, Harry, toujours pas cas ? » demanda le Serpentard avec un sourire narquois.

Drago jeta un coup d'œil curieux au Gryffondor et vit avec surprise que son visage s'assombrissait.

« Va trouver un mec gay, libre et qui ne soit pas omnibilé par mon image de Survivant, toi, » grommela Potter.

Drago en lâcha son bol de café brûlant sur la table. Une partie se déversa sur ses genoux et la brûlure lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux.

« Ca ne va pas ? » demanda Harry, surpris. « C'est ce que j'ai dit qui te met dans cet état ? »

Drago était de fort méchante humeur, ce matin-là. Et en plus, à ce moment précis, il venait de se renverser une bonne dose de café bouillant sur les cuisses, et chacun sait que ça fait très mal, ce genre de brûlure. C'est sans doute pour ça qu'il répondit cela à Harry.

« Bien sur que si, ça va très bien, » rétorqua-t-il d'un ton mordant. « J'en ai simplement mare de t'entendre te vanter de ta énième victoire sur tonton Voldy à longueur de journée, c'est tout ! »

Potter le regarda, stupéfait. Puis ses yeux étincelèrent dangereusement.

« Je me vante ? » fit-il d'une voix rageuse. « C'est vraiment ce que tu penses, Malefoy ? Tu n'as pas le millième de l'ombre du début de l'idée de ce que j'ai vécu, espèce de connard ! Je croyais que toi, au moins, tu aurais pu ne serait-ce que supposer autre chose. Tu sais pourtant mieux que quiconque ce que ça fait, d'être jugé par des gens qui ne nous connaissent même pas ! Visiblement, je t'ai surestimé. »

Il se leva brusquement.

« Je savais que c'était une mauvaise idée de venir ici, » dit-il en jetant un regard fâché à Hermione et Blaise.

Puis il enjamba le banc et quitta la Grande Salle. Drago le regarda partir, abasourdi, blessé et légèrement honteux.

Honteux ? Depuis quand ressentait-il quoi que ce soit de ce genre ?

_Depuis que tu es amoureux de Harry, crétin !_

Drago fit une légère grimace. Sa conscience avait raison, bien sur. Il se tourna vers son bol et ses toast : il n'avait plus faim.

« T'es vraiment un boulet, Malefoy. »

Drago releva les yeux et fusilla du regard la jeune fille qui le regardait, excédée.

« Je ne t'ai rien demandé, Granger, » rétorqua-t-il avec mépris.

« Elle a raison, Drago, » intervint Blaise. « Ce n'est pas pour Potter que je m'inquiète, mais pour toi. Tu es débile de gâcher tes chances d'être heureux pour une question de fierté. »

Devant cette coalition contre lui, Drago se leva.

« Si vous pouviez vous mêlez de vos affaires, ça serait apprécié, » dit-il avec colère. « J'ai autre chose à faire que de vous écouter. Ce n'est pas parce que vous êtes un couple parfait et amoureux que c'est aussi facile pour les autres. Alors arrêtez de jouer les dames marieuses, ça ne vous va pas du tout. »

Il quitta la Grande Salle à son tour, furieux contre Blaise, Granger, Potter, et surtout lui-même. Il arriva en premier devant la salle d'Histoire de la Magie et s'installa tout au fond, calant sa chaise contre le mur et appuyant ses pieds sur sa table. Il croisa ses mains sur son estomac et réfléchit.

A vrai dire, il n'était pas tout à fait mécontent de cette petite histoire. Oubliant le fait qu'Harry lui en voulait sans doute à mort, il avait tout de même appris qu'il était gay, et libre.

Un sourire carnassier se dessina sur ses lèvres. Il venait d'avoir une idée géniale. Ainsi, il pourrait se réconcilier avec Harry sans froisser son orgueil à lui présenter des excuses, en apprendre plus sur lui, et plus si affinités…

Blaise arriva avec le reste de la classe, peu après. Il repéra aussitôt Drago et sourit face à l'air pensif et rusé de son ami ; Drago Malefoy et ses idées tordues étaient de retour…

« Tu penses à quoi ? » demanda Blaise.

Drago secoua la tête et lui adressa un regard complice.

« Je te raconterai et je te remercierai demain, si ça marche, » répondit-il.

Blaise n'insista pas. Quand les Gryffondors arrivèrent, Drago fixa un regard affamé sur son Gryffondor personnel. Il se rendit compte avec surprise qu'il avait les yeux rougis. Avait-il été si blessé qu'il en avait pleur ? Comme s'il s'était senti observé, Harry tourna la tête vers Drago qui lui fit un clin d'œil avec un petit sourire désolé. Harry lui répondit par un léger sourire désabusé puis s'assit à son opposé sans le quitter des yeux.

Ils s'observèrent fixement l'un et l'autre pendant une bonne partie du cours, puis Drago détourna les yeux et prit un morceau de parchemin. Il griffonna _« RDV salle 69 de l'aile sud ce soir 00h00, » _puis plia le petit papier en forme de cygne. Il souffla dessus et l'oiseau s'envola pour atterrir dans les mains jointes d'Harry qui le déplia. (nda : vous aurez tous reconnu le passage du film Le Prisonnier d'Azkaban… je trouvais ça trop mignon !)

Il parut à peine surpris du message du Serpentard et releva la tête vers lui. Le regard de Drago était redevenu fou de désir en voyant les belles mains d'Harry et le blond lui fit un sourire carnassier. Il s'humidifia sensuellement les lèvres et vit les yeux d'Harry suivre attentivement le mouvement du petit bout de langue sui dépassait légèrement.

Il déglutit et deux émeraudes revinrent derechef dans les pupilles du blond. Celui-ci y lut un profond désir et autre chose qu'il ne parvint pas à déchiffrer.

Puis Harry se mordit doucement la lèvre inférieure, avec un regard charmeur, comme s'il savait très bien ce à quoi Drago réagissait le plus. Le Serpentard retint de justesse un gémissement de désir et préféra se tourner vers l'avant de la classe avant de faire quelque chose d'inconsidéré, comme de traverser la classe puis lui faire l'amour là, devant tout le monde. Il entendit un léger rire du coté d'Harry et sentit le sang lui monter aux joues.

Merlin, faites que le soir arrive vite !

Ils passèrent la journée à se dévisager à chaque fois qu'ils se croisaient. Drago voyait sur le visage d'Harry une certaine perplexité à chaque fois, comme s'il ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre, mais une envie visible brûlait dans ses yeux.

A un moment, peu après le déjeuner, Drago traversait un couloir désert pour se rendre à la bibliothèque et sentit soudain deux bras s'enrouler autour de sa taille. Un corps chaud se pressait dans son dos et quelqu'un lui mordilla tendrement le lobe de l'oreille. Se doutant de l'identité de son agresseur, Drago se laissa faire avec délice.

« Je ne sais pas ce que tu as prévu pour ce soir, » murmura une voix chaude à son oreille, « mais tu as intérêt à être convainquant si tu veux te faire pardonner… »

Drago se retourna brusquement et plaqua le Gryffondor contre le mur. Il retraça les contours de son visage du doigt avec un sourire lubrique et un regard brûlant. Lorsque son doigt passa sur les lèvres d'Harry, celui-ci le lécha doucement. Drago se pencha vers son oreille pour lui murmurer d'un ton pervers :

« Sache que je peux être très convaincant et que bientôt, ce sera toi qui me supplieras à genoux de te prendre… » dit-il.

« Ah oui ? » fit Harry, l'air septique.

Drago haussa un sourcil narquois.

« Tu ne me crois pas ? »

Harry sourit et rapprocha leur deux visages jusqu'à effleurer les lèvres de l'autre.

« Prouve-le moi, » susurra-t-il.

Drago retint un gémissement en sentant le souffle chaud du Gryffondor sur ses lèvres mais ne se laissa pas démonter. Ses mains se posèrent sur les hanches d'Harry, puis glissèrent vers ses reins et descendirent sur ses fesses et l'arrière de ses cuisses. Il vit avec plaisir les yeux de Harry se fermer et un halètement s'échapper de ses lèvres.

Sans prévenir, Drago souleva Harry qui eut un cri de surprise et s'accrocha à son cou alors que ses jambes se croisèrent dans le creux des reins du blond. Le Serpentard serra Harry contre lui et sentit un certain durcissement se presser sur son ventre. Il sourit.

« Alors ? » demanda-t-il à Harry.

Celui-ci rouvrit les yeux et le regarda avec espièglerie.

« Pas suffisant, chéri, tu me fais le même effet rien qu'en me regardant, » répondit-il, moqueur, la voix cependant légèrement rauque.

Drago ne répondit rien et se contenta de lui lécher tendrement les lèvres, avant de faire entrer sa langue dans sa bouche. Une de ses mains glissa entre eux sur le ventre du brun, puis il imprima un mouvement de va-et-vient sur la bosse de son entrejambe. Harry hoqueta dans sa bouche, puis il gémit quand Drago accentua ses attouchements.

Le blond se détacha alors de lui et ricana. Il avait réussi à faire gémir Harry en premier et sourit narquoisement en se détachant de l'étreinte d'Harry qui le regarda, stupéfait, en reposant ses pieds au sol. Drago fit un pas de coté pour s'éloigner mais Harry le retint en lui attrapant le bras.

« Tu fais quoi, l ? » demanda-t-il.

« Là, désolé, mais je suis pris, beau brun, » répondit Drago avec un sourire charmeur. « J'espère que ça te fera patienter jusqu'à ce soir… »

Il lui envoya un baiser du bout du couloir et le laissa planté là. Très fier de lui, Drago afficha un air rêveur et ironique tout le reste de la journée. Il ne se rendait pas compte que, avec cette attitude, il était incroyablement attirant et ne remarqua pas les nombreux coups d'œil que lui lançaient certaines filles.

Harry, lui, le remarqua très bien.

Drago regarda sa montre avec agacement. Il était minuit et quart et Harry n'était toujours pas là. Il soupira et passa une main dans ses cheveux, puis se leva du fauteuil qu'il avait dépoussiéré et se mit à faire les cent pas. Mais que faisait ce maudit Gryffondor ? Une angoisse étreignit le cœur de Drago quelques secondes. Et s'il ne venait pas ? Il balaya aussitôt cette pensée en secouant la tête ; la lueur qu'il avait vue dans ses yeux à l'heure du déjeuner ne trompait pas…

La porte s'ouvrit derrière lui à ce moment et il se retourna. Le battant se referma sans que personne ne soit entré. Puis Harry apparut comme de nulle part et laissa tomber au sol un fin tissu argenté.

« Belle cape, Potter, » fit Drago en tournant ses yeux vers lui.

« Merci, » répondit Harry avec un sourire.

Le brun promena son regard sur toute la salle avant de revenir sur Drago qui, une main sur la hanche, l'observait avec un demi-sourire amusé. Harry le détailla des pieds à la tête et sa respiration s'accéléra imperceptiblement. Drago eut un sourire triomphant. Bizarre qu'il ne se soit pas rendu compte plus tôt de l'effet qu'il produisait sur Harry…

Il s'était vécu pour l'occasion d'une très belle et très classe tenue moldue ; jean noir moulant et chemise en soie noire également, ouverte jusqu'à la moitié. Ses cheveux étaient coiffés en arrière mais, libre de tout gel, quelques mèches lui retombaient devant les yeux.

« Tu es en retard, » dit-il à voix basse.

Il vit Harry frémir légèrement.

« Désolé, les autres ne dormaient pas, » répondit le brun en haussant les épaules et en se passant une main nerveuse sur la nuque.

Il y eut un long silence et Drago, sadique à souhait, laissa le mal-être d'Harry augmenter. Puis il pensa qu'il ne fallait peut-être pas abuser des bonnes choses et s'approcha de lui. Il le guida jusqu'à la table qu'il avait préparée en lui passant un bras autour de la taille. Il sentit le corps brûlant d'Harry contre lui et ils frémirent tous deux, mais Drago ne se jeta pas sur lui pour lui faire l'amour comme il en rêvait… pas tout de suite.

Il le lâcha et recula une chaise, faisant signe à Harry de s'asseoir, puis il prit place en face de lui et regarda le brun dans les yeux. Harry soutint son regard quelques secondes, puis brisa le lourd silence qui s'était installé.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? » demanda-t-il.

Drago sourit légèrement et ouvrit le tiroir qui se situait sous la table. Il en sortit un paquet plat et rectangulaire et le posa sur la table, à égale distance entre lui et Harry. Celui-ci haussa les sourcils et prit le paquet. Il l'observa quelques secondes sous toutes les coutures, puis regarda Drago.

« Et ? » fit-il, l'air étonné.

« On joue aux cartes, » répondit Drago.

« Ooooooooh ! » fit Harry, une lueur coquine s'allumant dans ses yeux. « Strip-poker ? »

Drago sourit un peu plus et secoua la tête.

« Non, » répondit-il. « Pas exactement. On va jouer au poker, oui. Mais à chaque manche, celui qui gagnera aura le droit de lancer un défi à l'autre. Celui qui perdra devra se plier à son gage, mais il aura le droit de poser une question au gagnant qui sera obligé de lui dire la vérité. »

Harry arqua un sourcil surpris.

« Ca me paraît équitable, mais pourquoi ? »

« Eh bien… » fit Drago en s'appuyant sur le dossier de sa chaise et en croisant les doigts sur son ventre parfaitement plat. « Je t'aime, » dit-il directement.

Harry ouvrit de grands yeux stupéfaits.

« Tu… t-t-tu es s-s-se-r-rieux ? » balbutia-t-il.

« Très, » répondit le blond, sentant une légère angoisse se refermer sur son estomac.

Et si Harry le rejetait ? S'il s'était tromp ? Mais Harry le rassura aussitôt d'un grand sourire et se pencha par-dessus la table pour attraper le Serpentard par le col et l'attirer contre lui.

« Je t'aime aussi, » murmura-t-il tout contre ses lèvres avant de l'embrasser sauvagement.

Drago se laissa faire quelques secondes, puis repoussa Harry qui retomba lourdement sur sa chaise. Il lui lança un regard interloqué et Drago s'empressa de le rassurer en lui souriant tendrement.

« Je pense que nous ne nous connaissons pas assez, » dit-il doucement. « Nous nous aimons, d'accord, mais nous ne pouvons pas encore être ensemble, pas si nous n'essayons pas de nous connaître mieux. Ce matin je t'ai fait du mal, j'en suis désolé, mais ça ne serait pas arrivé si j'avais su que ton image publique te blessait tant. »

« Je vois, » fit Harry. « Et les défis, là-dedans ? »

« Oh, eh bien… c'est pour rendre le jeu un peu plus intéressant, » répondit Drago en se léchant sensuellement la lèvre supérieure. « Et puis, je trouve que je ne te connais pas assez, physiquement parlant, non plus… »

Harry rosit mais sourit en retour. Ils se regardèrent quelques secondes dans les yeux, puis le brun posa bruyamment le paquet de carte sur la table.

« Très bien, alors, jouons, Mr Malefoy, » dit-il sur un ton carnassier.

Drago eut un sourire, puis il prit le paquet, en sortit les cartes et les distribua. Ce fut Harry qui remporta la première manche. Il eut un sourire triomphant et observa lentement Drago, réfléchissant à ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir lui demander. Quand ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur les lèvres roses et lisses de Drago, il sur. Il se leva brusquement et contourna la table, puis s'assit à califourchon sur son très bientôt amant et, enserrant les cuisses du blond entre les siennes, il passa ses bras autour de son cou.

« Embrasse-moi, » ordonna-t-il, la voix rauque sans qu'il ait put rien faire contre.

Drago sourit légèrement et s'exécuta aussitôt. Le baisser fut intense, et Harry gémit, mais il rompit le contact quand les mains de Drago, précédemment posées sur ses fesses, commencèrent à déboutonner sa chemise. Il se détacha et se releva.

« Je n'avais demandé qu'un baiser, amour, » dit-il avec un sourire taquin. « Il faut savoir faire durer les bonnes choses… »

Drago se rendit compte avec stupéfaction qu'il avait les mains moites et tremblantes. Cela l'agaça, mais il devait avouer qu'il était nerveux et… eh bien, nerveux et excité. Pour se calmer, il réouvrit le tiroir et en sortit un paquet de cigarette. Il en alluma une et conjura un cendrier avant de se rendre compte qu'Harry le regarda avec surpris.

« Tu fumes, toi ? »

« Parfois, » répondit Drago. « Ca te dérange ? »

« Je refuse de t'embrasser si tu pues la clope, » dit fermement Harry.

« Ne t'en fait pas, mon amour, » rétorqua Drago avec un sourire en coin. « Je connais deux ou trois sorts très utiles contre ce genre de désagréments. »

« Et le goudron que ça tapisse dans tes poumons, ça existe un sort pour l'éviter ? »

Harry semblait légèrement énervé et Drago se demanda pourquoi.

« Je ne fume pas tant que ça, Harry, » dit-il simplement. « De temps en temps, quand j'ai besoin de me détendre, seulement. »

« Tu es tendu avec moi ? » s'étonna le brun.

Drago grimaça.

« D'une certaine manière, » répondit-il.

Harry parut comprendre car il sourit narquoisement et ne répondit rien.

« J'ai le droit de te poser une question, maintenant ? » demanda Drago.

Il avait mis la forme interrogative, mais cela ressemblait moins à une question qu'à un ordre. Harry hocha la tête et attendit. Drago tira sur sa cigarette, souffla un nuage de fumée nauséabonde et se pencha sur la table.

« Est-ce à cause de moi que tu as pleuré, ce matin ? » demanda-t-il en regardant Harry droit dans les yeux.

Celui-ci recula brusquement.

« Je n'ai pas pleur ! » nia-t-il d'un bloc.

« Menteur, » rétorqua Drago. « Je t'ai vu, Harry, tu avais les yeux rouges en arrivant en cours ! C'est à cause de moi ? »

« Pas exactement, » fit Harry en gigotant nerveusement sur sa chaise.

« Tu peux développer ? » fit Drago.

Harry se passa une main dans les cheveux et se mordit nerveusement la lèvre.

« Ce serait plutôt la faute de Blaise et Hermione, » dit-il en détournant le regard. « Ca fait longtemps que 'Mione est au courant de mes sentiments pour toi et elle en a parlé à Blaise. Ils ont voulu nous arranger le coup, et ont essayé de me convaincre de venir manger avec eux à votre table. Au début je ne voulais pas… mais finalement… »

Il marqua une pause.

« Ce ne sont pas tes paroles qui m'ont blessé, » finit-il. « Mais plutôt le fait que je l'avais imaginé, je m'y attendais et j'étais furieux de m'être laissé avoir. Je leur en voulais. Je pensais qu'il m'avait piégé, quelque chose du genre. »

Ils se regardèrent quelques secondes. Drago finit sa cigarette et écrasa le mégot dans le cendrier. Il récupéra les cartes et les mélangea pour les redistribuer.

Ce fut Drago qui gagna la deuxième manche. Il observa Harry avec un petit sourire lubrique.

« Enlève ta chemise, » ordonna-t-il.

Harry le regarda, interloqué.

« Je croyais qu'on ne faisait pas un strip-poker, » protesta-t-il.

« Je n'ai jamais dit que c'était interdit dans les défis, » rétorqua Drago, passant un bras derrière le dossier de sa chaise et caressant négligemment la table du doigt.

Harry haussa les sourcils, puis soupira et se leva. Il vint se placer à quelques pas de Drago, puis leva les mains et commença à déboutonner sa chemise sous le regard affamé du blond qui se délecta de l'apparition progressive du torse légèrement bronzé et parfaitement dessiné d'Harry Potter. Mais le brun ne retira pas le vêtement tout de suite. Une fois sa chemise ouverte, il attrapa Drago par la main et le fit se lever. Il leva les yeux vers le blond - tiens, il n'avait jamais fait attention à cette différence de taille - et lui envoya un regard innocent en se mordant les lèvres.

« Enlève-la moi, » fit Harry d'un ton pervers qui contrastait avec sa moue enfantine.

Drago se retint de gémir et posa ses mains sur les hanches d'Harry, avant de les remonter, effleurant doucement les abdominaux biens fait, passant sur les pectoraux, évitant les tétons, puis se posant sur les épaules d'Harry, en dessous de la chemise. Il fit glisser ses mains le long de celle-ci et la chemise suivit, puis tomba sur le sol dans un mouvement fluide. Harry se retrouva torse nu devant Drago et posa une main sur sa hanche avec un air provoquant.

Drago recula un peu et regarda le Gryffondor dans son entièreté. Il sourit et marcha lentement de manière à tourner autour d'Harry, puis quand il fut derrière lui il passa ses bras autour de sa taille et lui embrassa la nuque.

« Je dois reconnaître que j'ai fait un assez bon choix, » murmura-t-il. « Pas que j'ai un mauvais goût habituellement, mais l »

Il laissa un suçon dans le cou d'Harry et se détacha de lui pour revenir s'asseoir. Harry fit de même et planta son regard dans le sien.

« Tu as eu combien d'amants dans ta vie ? » demanda-t-il.

« D'amant ou d'amantes ? »

« Les deux, » répondit Harry.

« Oh, mon Gryffondor serait-il jaloux ? » se moqua Drago, quelque part touché.

« Très, » répondit Harry.

Drago le regarda avec un petit sourire.

« Trois, » dit-il alors. « Les deux premières étaient des filles, le troisième était Blaise. C'est arrivé une fois, il y a un peu plus d'un an, nous étions bourrés et j'ai crié ton nom dans mon orgasme. C'est comme ça qu'il a su. »

« Oh, » fut la seule réponse que fut capable de donner Harry. Il préféra se passer de commentaires et redistribua les cartes.

Deux bonnes heures après, les défis et les questions s'étaient enchaînés. Harry avait forcé Drago à arrêter complètement de fumer, et une bouteille de whisky, déjà à moitié vide, était apparue sur la table. Les deux garçons riaient stupidement en jouant.

« Full ! » s'exclama fièrement Harry en abattant ses cartes sur la table.

Drago grimaça et Harry lui fit un grand sourire pervers.

« Je veux un strip-tease, » dit-il.

Drago ouvrit de grands-yeux interloqués, puis sourit niaisement et se leva. Il prit Harry par la main et le guida vers le fauteuil, puis il se plaça en face de lui et marmonna un sort de sa baguette. La lumière se tamisa et une musique sensuelle commença à jouer autour d'eux.

Harry sourit, satisfait, et croisa les mains sur son ventre.

« Dansez, Mr Malefoy, » ordonna-t-il.

Drago lui fit une légère grimace, puis commença à se déhancher, un peu gauchement au début. Puis il ferma les yeux et s'imprégna de la musique, et sa danse devint naturellement plus sensuelle. Il s'imagina Harry nu, sous lui, et une intonation érotique s'ajouta inconsciemment à ses gestes langoureux. Il ne s'en rendit pas compte, mais Harry oui, et quand il finit d'ouvrir sa chemise, le Gryffondor se trouva pratiquement en train de baver. L'effet conjugué de l'alcool et du magnifique spectacle qu'il avait sous les yeux provoqua une forte augmentation de sa température corporelle et une soudaine étroitesse au niveau de son entrejambe.

Un gémissement naquit dans le fond de sa gorge et, avant qu'il ait pu le retenir, il était sorti. Les yeux du dragon s'ouvrirent brusquement et son visage se fendit d'un immense sourire calculateur, ce qui réussit à le rendre encore plus séduisant qu'il ne l'était déjà.

Le blond retira très lentement sa chemise, puis s'approcha de Harry qui sentit sa respiration s'accélérer rapidement. Avec un sourire charmeur, il s'assit sur ses genoux et ondula du bassin, plaçant ses bras tendus autour de la tête du brun. Harry gémit de nouveau et Drago sourit. Il se pencha vers son oreille et souffla dessus, avant de lui en mordiller tendrement le lobe. Harry ne se retint plus et posa ses mains sur les fesses de Drago pour le rapprocher de lui.

« J'ai envie de toi, » murmura le blond d'une voix chaude.

Harry gémit encore.

« Je… je te veux, Dray, » répondit-il.

Drago s'apprêta à se relever mais Harry l'en empêcha.

« C'est un seul défi à la fois, » rappela Drago avec un sourire sadique.

« Je m'en fous, » rétorqua Harry en attirant Drago sur ses lèvres.

Le blond n'essaya même pas de se débattre. Il se releva rapidement, entraînant Harry avec lui, et il enleva rapidement son pantalon avant de faire de même avec Harry, puis le brun le repoussa dans le fauteuil et s'assit sur lui. Ils s'embrassèrent longuement, puis Drago se releva sans rompre le contact de leurs lèvres et Harry noua ses jambes sur ses hanches. Le soutenant par les fesses, Drago se dirigea vers la table et déposa Harry dessus.

Il glissa sa main dans le boxer du Gryffondor qui eut un violent sursaut et gémit bruyamment. Il glissa au bas de la table sur ses pieds et Drago finit de le déshabiller, sa bouche descendant dans son cou, le couvrant de baiser, de morsures, et de suçons. Les mains d'Harry s'enfoncèrent dans les cheveux soyeux de Drago et il gémissait doucement, alors que les mains de Drago caressaient son corps, effleurant son sexe dans un geste sadique, frustrant, et profondément excitant.

Drago se pencha un peu plus et entama une lente descente sur le torse d'Harry, jouant alternativement avec chaque téton, puis descendant encore. Il suça amoureusement son Gryffondor qui gémissait de plus en plus fort, crispant ses mains sur les cheveux de Drago. C'était la première fois qu'il allait aussi loin avec qui que ce soit, et jamais il n'aurait imaginé que ce soit si bon.

« Oh, Merlin, comme je t'aime, » gémit-il en se libérant dans la bouche de Drago qui ne laissa échapper aucune goutte.

Il se releva ensuite et embrassa doucement Harry avant de le retourner dans ses bras. Une main glissa dans le dos du brun jusqu'à la naissance de ses fesses.

« Je… » Essaya de dire Harry. « Je n'ai jamais… c'est… »

« C'est ta première fois ? » murmura Drago à son oreille.

Silencieusement, Harry hocha la tête, très conscient de la main qui s'immisçait dans la raie de ses fesses.

« Ne t'en fait pas, » murmura le blond en lui mordillant le lobe. « Tu aimeras… je te le promets… »

Il embrassa la nuque et les épaules d'Harry, en même temps que, un bras autour de sa taille, il le força à se pencher sur la table. Peu à peu, sa bouche glissa le long de la colonne vertébrale d'Harry. Il marmonna un sort pour lubrifier ses doigts.

« Détends-toi, » murmura-t-il.

Il écarta légèrement les fesses du brun et glissa un doigt en lui. Harry sursauta et gémit. Drago le sentit se resserrer autour de son doigt.

« Relaxes-toi, mon amour, » dit-il en glissant sa main à l'avant du corps d'Harry pour caresser son sexe de nouveau tendu.

Harry s'habitua peu à peu à sa présence et Drago progressa doucement en lui. Il ajouta un deuxième doigt quand il le put et Harry poussa un petit cri d'extase pure.

« Tu aimes ça ? » murmura Drago en frappant de nouveau sa prostate.

« Oh, Merlin, oui ! » cria Harry.

Drago ricana, continuant de le caresser et de le préparer gentiment. Il avait voulu être sadique avec lui, mais il ne pouvait pas. Il l'emmena au bord de la jouissance et retira ses doigts. Harry eut un espèce de miaulement de frustration. Drago sourit et le fit se pencher encore un peu plus, avant de placer son sexe à son entrée intime. Harry crispa soudain ses mains sur le bord de la table et Drago, le tenant par les hanches, poussa doucement en lui.

Harry se tendit et Drago le sentit se resserrer légèrement. Il gémit, la sensation était extraordinaire. Mais il risquait de lui faire furieusement mal s'il faisait quel que mouvement que ce soit ainsi.

« Détends-toi, » murmura-t-il. « Détends-toi, sinon, tu auras mal. »

Il continua de lui murmurer des mots doux et le caressa tendrement, jusqu'à ce que Harry se relaxe et qu'il puisse entrer un peu plus loin. Il y allait doucement, progressivement. Harry gémit au début, puis cria soudain alors que Drago revenait.

« Je… » fit Harry, en s'aplatissant complètement sur la table et en essayant de s'y accrocher. « Oh, Merlin, Drago, oui ! Plus… plus fort… »

Drago fut ravi d'entendre cela et s'empressa d'obéir. Il se sentait si bien, là, en Harry. C'était si bon de le posséder, si bon de le sentir frémir sous lui, et gémir, et crier son nom. Il accéléra un peu et Harry sanglota.

« Oh, Dieux, comme je t'aime, » cria le brun, sa voix entrecoupée de sanglots.

Drago se pencha vers lui.

« Je t'aime aussi, » murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque. « Je t'aime aussi. »

Harry ne sentait plus rien, excepté son corps qui le brûlait, celui de Drago au-dessus de lui, et ce sexe qui allait et venait en lui. Il se consumait et se fondait littéralement dans le plaisir et l'extase et sentait des larmes rouler sur ses joues. Puis la main de Drago s'empara de son érection brûlante et la caressa au même rythme que ses coups de reins désormais violents.

Drago y allait si fort et avec tant de passion que la table sous eux tremblait et les cartes volaient partout dans la pièce.

Harry se lâcha brusquement et jouit avec un râle rauque. Drago sentit un liquide chaud lui couler sur la main et les muscles d'Harry se resserrèrent autour de lui - et il jouit à son tour, se libérant dans le corps de son si aimé Gryffondor.

Ils restèrent quelques secondes l'un sur l'autre, puis Drago se dégagea et se retira du corps d'Harry, provoquant un dernier gémissement. Celui-ci se redressa, se retourna et se rendit compte qu'il tremblait. Drago l'attrapa par la taille et l'embrassa passionnément.

« Je t'aime, » marmonna-t-il.

« Moi aussi, » répondit Harry en se détachant de lui et en faisant quelques pas.

Il grimaça.

« Merlin, je ne vais plus pouvoir m'asseoir pendant trois jours ! » gémit-il.

« Oh, amour, tu me connais très mal, » rétorqua Drago en attrapant la bouteille de whisky. « Il n'est que deux heures et demi du matin. »

Harry sourit et Drago but une longue gorgée avant de passer la bouteille à Harry. Celui-ci but à son tour, puis sortit sa baguette et lança un sort pour transformer le fauteuil en lit. Il se laissa tomber dessus, but une autre gorgée et se mit à tousser à cause de la brûlure de l'alcool et de la position des plus inconfortables pour boire. Drago le rejoignit et s'assit à ses cotés, puis prit la bouteille et la tint en l'air.

« Marre du whisky, » marmonna-t-il.

Il fit léviter à lui la caisse qu'il y avait sous la table et l'ouvrit. Harry y jeta un coup d'œil, puis leva un regard vitreux vers le blond.

« Dray, t'es le meilleur ! » fit Harry en attrapant la bouteille de Tequila.

« Je sais, » répondit pompeusement Drago.

Harry sourit et se redressa pour embrasser Drago du bout des lèvres.

« J't'aime trop, » dit-il. « Ca devrait être interdit. »

« Heureusement, non » rétorqua Drago en ouvrant une bouteille de rhum.

Il noua ses jambes autour de la taille d'Harry et colla le dos du brun contre son torse, et prit une très longue gorgée.

Ils se réveillèrent tous deux avec une migraine insoutenable. Une lumière leur tomba directement sur le visage et ils gémirent en cœur avant de se retourner et de mettre leur tête dans l'oreiller. Un rire léger et clair résonna à leurs oreilles et sembla leur exploser le cerveau. Ils gémirent de nouveau.

« Allez, les amoureux ! » fit la voix d'Hermione. « On se lève ! »

Elle n'obtint, pour toute réponse, qu'un renfoncement simultané sous la couette. Elle secoua la tête.

« Allez, j'ai pitié de vous, tiens ! » s'exclama-t-elle.

Elle arracha la couette de leur visage et, avec l'aide de Blaise, elle leur fit ingurgiter une potion contre la gueule de bois. Cela agit rapidement et Drago parvint à se mettre sur son séant et à regarder autour de lui.

« Mmmmphmmm, » fit-il.

Ne voyant rien d'intéressant, excepté Hermione et Blaise debout près du lit, il se recoucha et se blottit contre Harry et s'apprêta à se rendormir.

« Tss, tss, tss, » fit Hermione. « Quelle idée de se bourrer la gueule et de baiser toute la nuit une veille de cours ! »

Lentement, les mots percèrent à travers l'esprit embrumé de Drago. Il réalisa soudain qu'il devait désormais être un vendredi, et que ce jour-là, en première heure, il avait Potion et que Rogue, en bon parrain qu'il était, ne manquerait pas de remarquer l'absence de son élève favori. Fuck.

Il poussa un long soupir et se redressa de nouveau, avant de secouer Harry qui était paisiblement reparti dans les bras de Morphée.

« 'Ry, » marmonna-t-il. « On a cours, aujourd'hui… »

« M'en fiche, » rétorqua Harry, toujours endormi.

« Mmh, mouais, t'as raison, » répondit Drago en retombant à ses cotés.

« Maintenant, ça suffit, » s'énerva Hermione.

Elle sortit sa baguette.

« _Aqua_, » dit-elle.

AAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH !!!!!!!!!!

Les deux garçons se réveillèrent en sursaut en sentant un jet d'eau glacé leur atterrir dessus. Ils se redressèrent tous les deux brusquement, puis Harry poussa un léger cri de douleur et choisit une position plus confortable pour son pauvre derrière endolori.

« Parfait, » fit Hermione alors qu'ils claquaient des dents, les yeux exorbités. « Maintenant, vous avez une heure pour nous retrouver à la Grande Salle pour le petit déjeuner. Passé ce délai nous viendrons vous chercher. Et ça risque de faire mal. »

Puis les deux amants quittèrent la pièce. Harry était en équilibre instable, accroché à Drago, et ses mèches noires trempées retombaient devant ses yeux. Le blond se tourna vers lui et lui sourit légèrement.

« Ca va ? » demanda-t-il.

« O-o-o-ou-ou-oui, » répondit Harry.

Il grelottait de froid. Drago passa gentiment ses bras autour de lui et l'aida à se lever avec lui.

« On va prendre ta cape et aller jusqu'à ma chambre, d'accord ? » murmura Drago. « Tu pourras prendre une douche. »

« D-d-d-d'ac-c-cord, » balbutia Harry.

Il attrapa la cape par terre avant de regarder la pièce.

« On devrait peut-être ranger un peu, non ? » demanda-t-il.

« Pas la peine, cette pièce se range toute seule, » répondit Drago.

Il ramassa quand même leur vêtement par terre et s'enroula dans la cape avec Harry. Ils quittèrent la pièce et se dirigèrent vers les cachots. Il devait être tôt car les couloirs étaient déserts. Une fois dans la chambre du Préfet-en-Chef, Drago alluma un bon feu et Harry se précipita devant pour se réchauffer.

Drago rit légèrement.

« Tu ferais mieux d'aller prendre une douche, » dit-il à son amant. « Je te prêterai de quoi t'habiller. »

Harry hocha la tête et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Pendant qu'il était sous la douche, Drago farfouilla dans sa garde-robe pour lui trouver des vêtements, puis chercha deux doses de potions énergisantes dans sa pharmacie. Harry sortit de la salle de bain dix minutes après, enroulé dans un épais peignoir noir brodé d'un grand _'DM'_ d'argent sur le dos.

Drago sourit et s'approcha de lui. Il l'attrapa par la taille et l'embrassa tendrement. Harry gémit légèrement et s'accrocha à son cou.

« Je t'aime, » murmura-t-il à l'oreille de Drago.

« Je t'aime aussi, » répondit le blond. « Tu peux encore t'asseoir ? » demanda-t-il, amusé.

Harry grimaça.

« Difficilement, » répondit-il.

Drago ricana.

« Rappelle-moi de ne plus jamais faire l'amour avec toi six fois par nuit, » marmonna Harry.

Drago fronça les sourcils.

« Six fois seulement ? J'avais compté neuf. »

Harry haussa un sourcil et réfléchit.

« Je ne sais plus, » dit-il pensivement. « C'est un peu embrouillé à cause de l'alcool. »

Leurs regards se croisèrent et ils éclatèrent de rire.

« Tiens, je t'ai sorti des fringues, » fit Drago en désignant le bureau. « Il y a aussi une potion d'énergie. Je vais prendre une douche. »

Harry hocha la tête et sourit. Quand Drago sortit de la salle de bain, un peu plus tard, habillé avec l'uniforme de Poudlard, il trouva Harry, sa baguette à la main, apparemment en pleine réflexion. Il portait lui aussi l'uniforme et Drago se demanda ce qui lui posait problème.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? »

Harry se tourna vers lui.

« Je cherche une formule pour changer l'écusson, » répondit-il en désignant sa poitrine. « Ca va faire mauvais effet si je me pointe comme ça. »

« Effectivement, » sourit Drago. « Attends, te casse pas la tête. »

Il retourna dans son dressing et en sortit un paquet qu'il avait précieusement conservé depuis près d'un an.

« Tiens, » dit-il en le tendant à Harry.

Celui-ci haussa un sourcil et déplia le papier.

« Mais… c'est… c'est ma robe, celle qu'on m'a volée à l'entraînement, l'année dernière ! » fit-il, stupéfait, en dépliant le vêtement.

Drago se sentit rosir.

« Oui… hum… »

Harry lui adressa un regard plein de curiosité. Drago rougit deux fois plus.

« Elle portait ton odeur… » Se justifia-t-il pitoyablement.

Harry éclata de rire.

« Ca n'a rien de drôle ! » fit Drago, vexé.

« Oh, tu es trop mignon ! » répondit Harry en lui caressant la joue. « Quand je pense que j'ai passé des semaines à me demander où elle était passée ! Garde-là, » ajouta-t-il avec tendresse. « Je préfère porter la tienne. »

Il pointa sa baguette sur l'écusson, sur sa poitrine, et se concentra pour le faire changer.

« Et pour la cravate ? » demanda Drago.

« Je préfère celle-là, » répondit Harry. « On y va ? »

Drago hocha la tête et glissa un bras autour de sa taille. Ils sortirent ainsi, s'attirant les regards stupéfaits des élèves qu'ils croisaient. En arrivant à la Grande Salle, le silence se fit et ils furent dévisagés par toutes les personnes présentes. Harry rosit et ils allèrent s'asseoir à la table des Serpentards où Hermione et Blaise les attendaient. Dès qu'ils furent assis, toutes les conversations reprirent en même temps. Indifférents à cette agitation, Harry et Drago commencèrent à manger et ne remarquèrent pas la fille de Serdaigle qui se levait et qui se dirigeait vers eux. Ils se retournèrent cependant quand elle vint de planter derrière Drago.

Elle lui attrapa le bras et il se leva brusquement pour se dégager et épousseter sa manche.

« Ne me touche pas, » siffla-t-il. « On a pas élevé les hippogriffes ensemble, que je sache ! »

« Ah oui ? » fit-elle avec un regard charmeur. « Tu es sûr, beau blond ? »

Elle s'approcha de lui et ondula des hanches.

« Tu sais que je suis une bombe, au pieu ? » dit-elle. « Surtout si tu te contentes de Potter… Tu devrais m'essayer… »

« Mais ça va pas ? » fit Drago en reculant aussitôt avec une moue de dégoût. « Tu es folle, ma pauvre fille ! »

« Tu ne disais pas ça, hier, » rétorqua la fille. « Tu n'as pas cessé de me regarder avec ton charmant petit sourire… »

« Quoi ? » fit Drago sans comprendre. « Mais de quoi est-ce que tu parles ? »

Harry se leva et s'interposa entre la fille qui essayait d'avancer vers Drago.

« Je t'ai vu, petite salope ! » s'exclama-t-il méchamment. « Tu lui bavais pratiquement dessus, hier ! Mais tu ne l'auras pas, pauvre idiote ! Il est à moi ! »

« Pardon ? » fit-elle, interloquée. « D'où tu t'appropries le plus beau mec de cette école, toi ? »

Harry plissa les yeux, se tourna vers Drago et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Aussitôt, le blond passa ses bras autour de la taille d'Harry et sentit une fulgurante montée de désir pour lui. Il le serra fortement contre lui et Harry émit un léger gémissement dans sa bouche. Les mains de Drago remontèrent le long du dos du brun et se glissèrent dans les mèches rebelles, appuyant sur la tête pour écraser leurs lèvres ensemble. Puis, à bout de souffle, ils se séparèrent et Harry regarda la fille avec victoire.

« Ca te va, comme ça ? » dit-il en saisissant la main de Drago.

La Serdaigle lui lança un regard plein de haine et se détourna, sortant dignement de la Grande Salle. Harry se tourna vers Drago qui lui sourit.

« Les cours ne commencent que dans deux heures… » Susurra le blond à son oreille.

« Oh, et que proposes-tu, entre temps ? » demanda Harry avec un air espiègle.

« J'ai plein d'idées, » répondit Drago en l'entraînant à sa suite vers la porte.

* * *

Severus Rogue fronça les sourcils. Il manquait deux personnes dans sa classe et il se demanda brièvement où avait bien pu passer Harry Potter et Drago Malefoy. Il ferma cependant la porte du cachot en haussant les épaules. Il n'avait pas pu aller prendre de petit déjeuner, ce matin, ayant été occupé une bonne partie de la nuit avec un certain rouquin de Gryffondor qui, s'il n'avait aucun don pour les Potions, savait au moins se servir de sa bouche, de ses mains et de son corps en général. Il s'assit donc à son bureau avec un léger creux au niveau de l'estomac.

Il commença son cours et, quelques minutes après, on frappa à la porte.

« Entrez ! » dit-il d'un ton sec.

La porte s'ouvrit lentement et apparut alors, dans l'encadrement, la vision du pire cauchemar de la vie de Severus : Son filleul, l'élève le plus doué qu'il ait jamais connu en Potion - excepté lui-même - échevelé et débraillé, tenant par la main le fils de son pire ennemi, tout aussi débraillé.

Ce jour-là, pour la première fois depuis de longues années, Severus Rogue perdit le contrôle de lui-même en public. On entendit un bruit sourd, et tout le monde éclata de rire en en voyant la cause :

Severus Rogue s'était évanoui.

* * *

voila voile, c'était un petit délire perso... j'espère que ça vous a plus, une review fait plaisir !

bye bye !

speed'


End file.
